In A Time of Gold and Misfortune
by Roses-of-Envy
Summary: Geoff was the first to hear of it, quickly leaving the town he temporarily lived in to follow the whispers of gold. He meets others along the way, and life suddenly isn't as boring. AHOT6/various pairings, Rooster Teeth and etc.


Geoff is the first to hear of it.

Small whispers that tempt his ears as he stares at his mostly empty bottle of whiskey. His eyes flick to the side at the two other regulars in the saloon, one of them talking in hushed, hurried tones.

"-gold was found off in the riverbed, tryin' to keep all hushed up about it, probably just wanna hoard it for himself-"

Geoff smirks, an idea forming in his half-sober mind as he tosses back the last swallow of whiskey and stands, his boots making little noise as he tosses his few coins to the tender, nodding at the two men now looking over at him as he lightly places his hat on his head. T

he idea is now fully fledged as he begins to amble in the direction of the hotel, the spurs on his boots beginning to click with each step as he kicks up a bit of the dry dirt they dared call a road. He acknowledges the few people he encounters as he makes his way up to the room he had rented for the few months (ok, almost a year) he had stayed in this little town. He never stayed for long anyway.

His few clothes were shoved into his bag, along with a few food provisions and other necessities. He closes the door before prying up one of the floorboards, the manager would kill him if he knew he hid his valuables like this-before placing them as well in his bag. Extra bullets are stashed in the pouch on his belt as he tucks his gun in his waistband. Thoughts whiz through his head as he hurries down the stairs, counting out the amount for his rent and giving it to the manager before saying quick goodbyes and heading back to the stables.

He didn't really know why he was so anxious to get going, most likely because he'd been in the small town of Hunter for almost a year and was ready to find some new adventure, and this seemed like the way to do it. He finds comfort in the smell of horses as he locates his saddle among the rack of others, snagging his horses' bridle and blanket before hurrying down to the stall with a grin alighting his face.

"Mystery!" He crows gleefully as he unlocks the stall and slips inside, dropping his bag outside the door so it won't get in the way as he saddle's up. "It's been awhile since any real travel hasn't it!" He continues to say almost hyper actively, flitting around the horse with practiced ease to get everything in the right place: he had a feeling he'd be riding for awhile.

Geoff babbles a bit as he is able to lead his beloved horse out of the cramped stall, offering a carrot as he picks up[ his bag and straps it to the back of the ornate saddle. The jingle of spurs reaches his ears and he allows his smile to stay as he recognizes the gait.

"Afternoon' Joel," the man tips his head in response, a small smirk on his face as well. Over one arm is his horses saddle (plus blanket) and in the other is the bridle.

"Guess you caught word of the same thing?" Joel replies as he walks into the stall besides Mystery's, simply putting the bridle on his own horse, Rose, and leading her out before putting the saddle on (so that he could still talk to Geoff). "

Yeah, I've been in this town for too long anyway, I like it, but I'm gettin' all antsy ya know?" Geoff laughs as Joel almost drops the saddle, huffing as he puts it on Rose's back.

"I feel the same, plus I feel like this'll be a whole new adventure," Joel nods as he hefts himself onto Rose's back, "Want to get some supplies together before we part ways?"

Geoff shrugs, "Why not? I'm sure we'll need plenty with how far we'll be needin' to go." Hunter was located in the more Southern area of the Midwest, and Geoff knew they'd need to get to California at the least.

"Think we're bein' hasty?" Joel asks after a few seconds.

Geoff considers for a few seconds, "Not really." The two men part ways after joint paying for supplies, getting enough to last a good few months if they didn't find other small towns along the way.

"I'll ask about you at the towns I end up at," was Joel's parting remark, and Geoff's is similar as the urge their respective steeds into quick trots, each going along the seperate splits in the paths to an, unknowingly, eventful future.

* * *

**Authors Note**:

Hope you read because this has information that could be valuble!

So this is an Oregon Trail/Gold Rush AU! (that I came up with b/c that's what we're going over in History right now) and just for the hell of it, it will geared to be AHOT6! Because I just can't get enough of this pairing!

The first few chapters will be a bit shorter, but they will gradually get longer as I end up progressing.

Also, check out my other few Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter stories! (and I do of course have more planned, that I will most likely end up posting soon!)

(P.s. My gamertag-for the 360- is AllegoricCrown so eyyyyy ) Hope you guys liked, I will attempt to update sooner rather than later!


End file.
